


Ten facts about Matteo

by xJane



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, suicide attempt (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: Five times David finds facts about Matteo, and one time he has to readjust them all.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Ten facts about Matteo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, obviously I can't control my fics.
> 
> This was supposed to be a light and fluffy story about five times Matteo gets sent out of class and one time he doesn't, and I guess *technically* that is still true, but it evolved a bit beyond that.
> 
> TW Mention of suicide
> 
> <3

*

“Matteo, please leave my class and report to the headmistress.”

Frau König doesn’t sound angry, but rather resigned.

David isn’t exactly surprised by this turn of events. He has been in this class for only three weeks, and he, like the rest of the class, is used to the odd little ritual.

David doesn’t know anything about the blonde boy who sits in front of him. His whole knowledge about him consists of three facts.

_1\. He wears sweaters with weird patterns._

_2\. His name is Matteo._

_3\. He has been asked to leave maths class every single time._

He doesn’t understand why Matteo even bothers to show up. He never hands in any homework, doesn’t bring his textbooks, doesn’t take notes or fill out the worksheets Frau König hands out or raise his hand to answer her questions, doesn’t even pretend to pay attention – he arrives, folds his arms on the table, lies his head down, and doesn’t move until Frau König sends him out for being uncooperative.

It’s the only class David shares with the boy, and he has to admit he is fascinated.

He watches Matteo stand up slowly, wordlessly. He grabs his bag and shuffles out of the classroom, as usual. But then something different happens. Maybe it’s just because David is watching the boy rather than the whiteboard where Frau König is explaining how to solve a logarithmical equation, but when he passes David’s table, he looks up briefly. Ocean blue eyes meet David’s gaze, before they quickly turn to their owner’s feet again.

David adds a fourth fact to his mental database.

_4\. He has the most captivating eyes I have ever seen._

He struggles to focus on logarithms for the rest of the period.

*

David arrives for maths class early. He tells himself it’s just because he needs to ask Frau König something about the homework, some word problem he couldn’t figure out. But when Frau König comes in and starts preparing for class, he doesn’t move. Instead, he remains where he is until a shadow falls over him, and Matteo drops his backpack heavily on the floor, getting ready to slum down.

David knows he doesn’t have too much time to waste. Seconds from now, Matteo will be vegetating, until Frau König has had enough and sends him out.

“Hi,” he says, his heart in his throat.

Matteo startles and turns around slightly in his seat, fixing those blue eyes on David. His fringe obscures them, and David wants to reach out and push it away. He waits with bated breath, but Matteo just sits and stares.

_4\. He has the most captivating eyes I have ever seen and I wish I could look into them forever, drown in them, get to know the soul hiding in those endless depths._

“Uh, I’m David,” David continues, when the silence becomes heavy.

For a long beat, he thinks the other will just turn around without replying. He wonders why that thought stings.

Then, softly, almost a whisper, he hears the boy’s voice for the first time.

“Matteo.”

David smiles, but it seems the interaction has taken all of Matteo’s energy, because he turns around and lays his head down on his table.

David doesn’t get the chance to talk to Frau König about the problem, and he misses most of yet another class thinking about blue eyes, blonde locks, red lips and a soft voice.

_5\. I want to hear him say my name in that same breathless whisper._

*

David has decided to sacrifice his maths grade. Today he is going to execute his plan.

He is tapping his leg nervously, and looking at the clock every thirty seconds. Frau König is explaining a complicated equation involving integrals, and it seems she is so caught up in it she has no time to get upset by Matteo’s zombie-like state. The period is over halfway through and she hasn’t even sighed at the sight of Matteo yet.

It would be just David’s luck, the one day he has managed to hype himself up enough, Matteo might not even get sent out.

But then, almost in the middle of a sentence, he hears the words he’s been waiting for, and Matteo gets up. The past few days, after their awkward introduction, David has made it a point to smile at Matteo when he gets in, and again when he leaves mid-period. So today, too, he looks up when Matteo walks by, and he is encouraged by the small glance Matteo throws his way. He waits until the door clicks close, and he raises his hand.

“Frau König? May I use the bathroom please?”

She waves at him dismissively, and he slips out.

He wants to hurry to the left, in the direction of the headmistress’ office, when he sees Matteo crouched down against his locker, eyes closed.

“So you don’t actually report to the headmistress.”

_6\. He seems so lonely._

Matteo jerks, but he relaxes again when he sees who is walking up to him.

_7\. I would do anything to make him smile._

He doesn’t speak, but he looks at David for a minute, and then hands him the blunt he is smoking. David hesitates only a fraction of a second before accepting.

As he takes a puff, he suddenly realizes he has put his lips where Matteo’s were a moment ago. He blames his violent cough on the potent weed, though, not on his sudden hyperawareness of this second-hand kiss.

*

It has become a bit of a habit.

David doesn’t dare to do it every period, but at least once a week he’ll ask to be excused from their maths class and hang out with Matteo.

It took a few tries before Matteo actually replied to David’s questions, with monosyllables first, and strange half-smiles, but by now they have found some sort of symbiosis. They talk a bit, and are quiet for the most time, but the silence feels like a blanket hugging them.

With the weather getting warmer, they sometimes venture out of the building, and sit on the grass.

He has not learned a lot about Matteo, objectively speaking, but nevertheless he has managed to file away so many details. The index card in his mental database has expanded, there are observations and thoughts and assumptions and a lot of desires connected to Matteo now, and it’s confusing and exciting at the same time.

_8\. I am happy to be his friend._

David has learned that Matteo runs cold and has an endless collection of hoodies and scarves and beanies. He discovered that Matteo smokes way too much weed, playing with the joints with slender fingers, blowing rings in the air and following them with his eyes until they dissipate. He knows every freckle, every blemish on that pale, pale skin. He has had to shove his hands in his pockets on multiple occasions, to hold back from wiping away the straw blonde mane obscuring Matteo’s eyes, but still, he feels like he would recognise those eyes anywhere. He dreams about them regularly, so it would be strange if he couldn’t. He knows how Matteo tends to bite his lip when he’s nervous, how he makes these small, abortive gestures, as if he’s afraid to take up too much space, how he thinks carefully before speaking, how even after thinking it through, he still sounds unsure, almost apologetic, as if his words are worth less than the silence they break.

_9\. Every word he speaks is so valuable, so important, and I am so proud he chooses to speak them to me._

*

They are sitting on a low wall, basking in the weak sunshine of March.

“You probably think I’m stupid, being like that in class, getting sent out every time,” Matteo suddenly says. He isn’t looking at David, keeps his eyes fixed on the graffiti on the concrete wall.

“I suppose you have your reasons…”

Matteo nods. David hesitates. He is curious, but he doesn’t want to pry. This must be the first time Matteo has started a conversation. But Matteo needs time. Matteo speaks when he is ready. David waits. He has time.

“One day I got called out of class,” Matteo continues, after a few minutes. His voice is still soft, but it is so monotonous, almost robotic, as if Matteo is reading out some text he has never seen before.

“The headmistress told me she got a phone call from the hospital where my mom was staying.”

David wants to interrupt, ask so many questions, but Matteo seems far away.

“She had tried to take all her pills at once, she… They found her in time, but…”

David sits motionless. He hardly dares to breathe, for fear of disturbing Matteo.

“The headmistress had been trying to call my dad, but he didn’t answer. He’s in Italy, enjoying life with his new family, where he doesn’t have to worry about his mentally ill ex-wife and his fucked-up son, so yeah. Anyway, because the headmistress couldn’t reach him, she didn’t know if I could be permitted to leave school to go see my mom. She told me about what happened, and then sent me back to class.”

He takes a deep breath.

“It wasn’t anybody’s fault. The headmistress didn’t know what to do, and Frau König was just doing her job, but she was droning on about factorization or something, and all I heard was the headmistress saying my mom had tried to harm herself, and I don’t know. Every time I go back to that class, that’s all I can hear.”

David looks at Matteo, who wipes the back of his hand over those blue, blue eyes, which are now damp with unshed tears.

“Your mom…”

“She’s getting better,” Matteo says fiercely, and then the dam breaks. The tears start flowing freely, and Matteo gives up fighting against them.

David puts both his arms around Matteo, and pulls the sobbing boy close. He feels the tears wreck through Matteo’s body, and he wants so badly to make everything better.

“I’m here, Matteo. I got you. I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

_10\. Number 8 is a lie._

~~~~~

Last maths class ever, over.

David sighs in relief. Now it’s just the Abi and then he’ll never have to worry about maths again.

It’s just – Matteo.

After that day, when Matteo told him about his mom and cried in his arms, he hasn’t been back to maths class.

_3\. He skips maths class because it hurts him, and I wish I could take away his pain._

David hasn’t dared to leave class and go search for Matteo in their usual hang out spots. Maybe Matteo doesn’t want to talk to David anymore. Maybe Matteo is embarrassed about crying in front of David. Or maybe Matteo figured out David’s feelings, and he is letting David down kindly.

He doesn’t even have Matteo’s number. Not that he would be brave enough to use it.

He walks out of the classroom, lost in his thoughts, like he is lost in Matteo’s eyes every night.

“David,” he suddenly hears a voice he hasn’t heard for a while, except in his dreams.

_5\. I want to hear him say my name in that same breathless whisper over and over again, every day._

Matteo is standing right next to the classroom door, shuffling his feet, not really looking at David.

“Hi,” David says, and he feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

He has another chance to – to do something. Ask Matteo out, get his number, kiss him senseless right here in front of the classroom. Something. Anything.

But he does nothing, frozen.

“I, uh, I was wondering… if you would maybe help me study… I don’t have any notes for maths, I haven’t done any of the homework, I am months behind, I – honestly, I didn’t really care about my Abi, but now, maybe… I mean you can say no, obviously, but…”

Matteo is rambling. He hasn’t thought this through before he started talking, David realizes.

_9\. Every word he speaks is so valuable, so important, and I want to listen to them forever._

“Hey. I am not the greatest math wiz myself, but I can help you if you want.”

Matteo smiles at him.

_7\. I would do anything to keep him smiling, just like that, at me, only at me…_

He scrambles to update his mental database, when all his facts seem to need adjustment. He doesn’t want to keep it in any longer. He needs to tell Matteo.

“Matteo, uh… I have to tell you something, first, though…”

Matteo’s face falls, and David regrets running his big mouth, but it is too late now.

“I just need you to know… and if you don’t want me helping you anymore after that I’ll understand. I just, I think, no, I know, I am in love with you.”

He runs out of breath, rushing out the words. Matteo is standing there, still leaning against the wall slightly, and his eyes are so impossibly big. _Say something, please_ David silently begs, but Matteo doesn’t react. _Give him time. Matteo needs time before he speaks_. But still, nothing happens, and David is getting desperate.

“I’m sorry. I – I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore, now, I –”

“Me too.”

David stops talking, his mouth still open.

“What?”

“I’m in love with you too.”

His smile is back, and it lights up his face, and David’s whole world.

Matteo feels the same. The knowledge is dizzying, intoxicating. David feels like he can walk on water. He wants to do so many things, all at once – ask Matteo out, get his number, kiss him senseless right here in front of the classroom…

Kiss him.

It’s the only thing that seems right, and so he takes a step forward, and slowly, giving Matteo time to say something if he doesn’t want this, he leans in.

Then their lips touch, and David’s world stops spinning as all his facts get turned upside down.

_2\. His name is Matteo, Matteo, my Matteo._

Matteo’s hand comes up to cradle his cheek, and David sighs into Matteo’s mouth.

_6\. I want him to know he never has to feel lonely again._

His arms snake around Matteo’s waist.

_1\. His sweaters are soft and warm and smell like him._

David opens his eyes, just the briefest of moments.

_4\. He closes his eyes when he kisses, but his mouth is just as captivating and I want to drown in it, taste it, be as close to him as possible._

They have to come up for breath, eventually. The hallway is empty around them, and Matteo leans his forehead against David’s. His eyes are darker than usual, and David is mesmerized.

“Wow,” he murmurs, and Matteo laughs, and hums in agreement.

_8\. I am so lucky to be his boyfriend._

“Let’s go,” he says, and grabs Matteo’s hand, not waiting for an answer. They walk off, not speaking, both still reeling from the kiss, the possibilities, the future full of promise ahead.

He can’t wait to learn everything there is to know about Matteo, add more data to the index card in his head.

But the most important fact flows through him like lava, a warmth that envelops him and makes his heart soar.

_10\. I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave me a comment, I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> <3


End file.
